Muses for Ancients
by bleederdoll
Summary: A series of drabbles in no particular order of the relationship between Bakura and Yami within the past of Ancient Egypt, Mondern-Day Domino and the far future. Darkshipping.
1. Bedtime

**AN: **_A drabble written in 300 words exactly. I do not own any of the characters in fact, if I did it would be disastrous. I feel sorry for the one who is cold because...I hate the cold too._

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if the thief playing the game for four hours straight bothered me. Even when he brushed me off when I began to pester him or when I tried to distract him with my tongue, which only made him roll away. Yet I can't deny myself that I wanted some sort of…attention, least warmth since it was dreadfully cold.<p>

I huddled under the blankets, my head peaking out from the sheets to look at the thief who had yet to put down the controller. He was engrossed in his gaming, having been playing the game for several weeks now. From what I heard from Ryou it was some RPG game that had an extremely large world, many quests and even if you finished the main story line you could still play more.

I frown, digging myself under the sheets. Peeking out again I grabbed for a pillow then dug back into the warmth of my nest. Snuggling against the plush of it, I heaved a sigh attempting to go to sleep. Several minutes passed with the sounds of anguished cries from the game, the mashing of buttons and the hushed curses Bakura let out I nearly fell into slumber.

The bed moves under another weight, my warm blankets being lifted up.

"No" I whine, reaching for them blindly. Cold hands clasp mine and strong arms bring me closer. My back was pressed against his stomach; his face nestled in the crook of my neck. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, it tickled and I squirmed.

"Stop moving…" He mutters, holding me tighter.

"Your cold"

"Then you can warm me up" I feel the grin form on his lips.

"Ass" I growl, trying to swat at him but he only chuckles, giving a light nip.


	2. Cry

**AN: **_I do not own YuGiOh if I did then that would be disastrous. I feel sorry for the one who cries, because crying is hard and I've never been a fan of it myself._

* * *

><p>Crying was never one of my strong suits, but then again I didn't think crying was…necessary strong. I sat there with tears in my eyes, my throat burning and my nose running. I felt disgusting and stupid, why would crying make you feel this way? I've heard from aibou that crying let's out all the pain, suffering and gives you a nice good wash like taking a bath would.<p>

And yet…

As I sit here, rubbing the tears from my eyes, my breath coming out in small mists because of how cold it was now. There were footsteps that came up beside me, making themselves known and soon a ruffle of clothing as they sat near me. There were no words exchanged just my continued sniffling, wiping of tears and struggling breaths.

When I felt that my tears had passed for the moment and the sadness had cleared f, I turn my head slowly to gaze at the white haired male sitting beside me. His rusty brown eyes looking forward, gazing at the trees of the park or maybe even the small man made lake, I didn't know.

But, I felt surprise and fear slice through me knowing that my once enemy had seen me crying. I bit my lip hard to keep the tears from falling. Standing up I tried to make my escape only to be grabbed and pressed against his body.

"You want to cry, then damn cry. I'm not going to tell anybody," he gruffly said, those eyes still staring straight ahead. I sniffled, as tears welled up in my eyes again and cried.

I think that day was the first time that I had cried in another's arms that weren't my aibou's, and felt safe.


	3. Nude

**AN:** _I do not own YuGiOh if I did that would be disastrous. I feel sorry for the one who is flustered under one's teasing._

* * *

><p>"Y-you're naked!" I sputter out, pointing at the thief. His brow lifts up slowly as he stands there in his nude glory. I never really expected to walk into my room to find the thief in such a way, really I didn't. Heck I think I was having a mild heart attack. My eyes stayed on his face for fear of going any lower.<p>

"Indeed I am little pharaoh, perfect observation," he teases, walking closer and closer. I press myself against the door feeling for the knob. I felt trapped; he was naked in my bedroom where we did things! Things!

"You're turning a brilliant red, oooh, naughty pharaoh what are you thinking?" Bakura asks, a grin spreads across his face.

"Why are you naked!" I screech, and he winces at the sound. Huffing he places his hands on his bare hips which I couldn't help but follow them.

"It's too hot besides…"

His hand cups my cheek as he leans in. "It gets you all flustered" with that he turns around to walk towards my bed and snuggle in its cheek. I stood with my back agains the door, my cheeks burning and my eyes staring where he had last been.

"You….I hate you" I whisper.


	4. Moment

**AN:**_ I do not own YuGiOh if I did I think that would be...scary. I feel sorry for the one who's moment was ruined._

* * *

><p>I was snuggled on the couch with sheets covering me, a hot cup of cocoa held in my hands, Nightmare Before Christmas playing on the TV and a certain thief beside me munching on popcorn. There were only three days left until we would be able to open presents. Not that Bakura cared for the holiday or anything, he would rather sleep in or simply steal a gingerbread cookie from the jar but this year he decided to be 'good'. Taking a small sip from my cup I sighed, snuggling deeper into the warm fluffed sheets.<p>

"Comfy?" the thief asks, his eyes not straying from the movie.

"Yes, very" I reply quite happily, leaning myself against his side. He moves a bit to make himself comfortable then takes another handful of popcorn, plopping each kernel into his mouth. There was a silence besides from the crunch of popcorn and the movie. It was nice this little moment.

"I have to pee" Bakura interrupts. My brow twitches in annoyance and with reluctance I lean myself away from him while giving him a well earned glare.

"…Go pee" I hiss.

A grin spreads across his face and he leaves me on the couch with a merry little hum.

Ruining the damn moment, the bastard!


	5. Affection

**AN:**_ I do not own YuGiOh if I did I think that would be...scary. I enjoy Halloween, don't you?_

* * *

><p>There was always something about Halloween that I adored. Whether it was the house smelling like pumpkin spice or the bags of candy that I was able to hoard away. Whatever it was, I simply adored this holiday the most. The Thief didn't seem to mind it either. It was a time where he was able to be his worst without getting into any big trouble. Tonight, however on Hallow's Eve when he should have been invading the Kaiba mansion with Malik, he was instead nuzzling his cheek against my bare neck.<p>

I was caught in a strange situation, which seemed to be frequent as of late. I had left the bathroom in only a towel after I had forgotten to bring my clothes with me. Entering my room I found the Thief sitting on the bed Indian style waiting for me. He was smirking up at me, his eyes were already roaming my body and I could tell he liked what he saw. Probably because of the tent that was rising in his pants.

I wasn't exactly surprised since after all, it had been weeks since we last saw each other.

Work had kept me busy and Bakura had been on a bit of a trip to Tokyo where there were some Ancient Egyptian artifacts on display. I say 'were', only because a few days after their introduction they were stolen. From what I heard, Ishizu had been pissed beyond reason and Malik had to try to ease her anger. It was a giant ball of drama that had caused a headache from hearing the complaints from the Ishtar family; mostly from Ishizu.

Now, here Bakura was sitting patiently waiting for me to move. His eyes had that predatory gleam to them and I could feel my pulse jumping in my throat. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. Should I run? Jump into his arms? Or simply stand there and hope for the best. I didn't get to choose before he walked up to me, lifted me up bridal style then set me on the bed.

"Ba-" I start only to be caught off by his next move.

He lifts me up again causing me to yelp in surprise. The Thief sets me on his lap, placing his chin against my neck and his arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist. I sat there for a moment confused. Soon the nuzzling began leaving me even more confused then before but I didn't exactly mind it at that point.

It was just a strange way to be greeted by a lover.


	6. Still

AN: Don't own YGO if I did I think I'd feel...godly. Also I feel sorry for the one who is haunted by memories.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I wanted comfort from the most unsuited to that task. The thief wasn't a cuddler, he wasn't good with giving advice or kind words. He knew how to fuck someone into a stupor but to actually comfort anyone? He was just awful.<p>

"Just…don't move," I whisper clinging tightly to his shirt and nuzzling my face against it. Taking a deep breath, I could smell the musk that was him. Incense, smoke and even some cologne I wasn't familiar with. Strange that he even wore cologne in the first place. "What's wrong with you anyway?" the thief asks, his voice rough with sleep. Did I mention I had slipped into his room? I lift myself up slowly, placing my hands on his shoulders for support. The room was dark but thanks to the little light from the bedroom window, I could see his eyes were still closed. He didn't wear much in bed besides a large shirt and some boxers. I couldn't tell what color they were nor did I really care. I wasn't even sure if I should answer him.

"…Things. Memories. People." I finally say after a few silent minutes. Bakura takes a deep breath in, coughs then cracks an eye open. His eyes were always a rusted brown color, even without a real source of light I had seen them too many times to forget that color.

"Tch…the usual." He scoffs, lifting an arm to place over his face.

Rolling my eyes, I laid on top of him again and he grunted but didn't do much to push me off. The thief had probably been working the whole day away. I never asked what he did because it wasn't important. As long as he kept out of trouble I didn't have to bother with him. "Just…stay still." A small hum rumbles from him as if to say — okay.

Throughout the night he slept and I listened to the small beating of his heart. Bakura wasn't good with comforting. He was great at killing, stealing, working and being an all out brute but sometimes it was just good to hear that drum beating in his chest. To know I wasn't alone in all these eras. He probably would never understand why I did this to him. Even through his complaining and threats he never stopped me. He let me just lay here — listening.

All he had to do was just stay still.


	7. Napkin

AN: It's been a while since I've posted anything on FF and I feel incredibly sorry about that. However my drabbles between these two haven't stopped so I'll post the edited version here. I'm not sure if I feel sorry for the fighting...sometimes it's best to just get it out, I think.

* * *

><p>Squabbling between us usually ended up with us either bruised and bloody or in the bedroom. The latter didn't happen which I was thankful for but the blood dripping from my nose wasn't any pleasant either. Raising a hand, I wiped the drops of blood that dribbled down my mouth. The thief was against the opposite wall licking his dry lips, his rusted brown eyes looking anywhere but me. Why we had squabbled was over nothing really.<p>

A small disagreement that ended up with us throwing blows. The thief had a bit of a temper if let loose. Usually it was hard to get him riled up but I had a strange habit of hitting all the buttons unintentionally.

He lets out a set of coughs, a loud wheeze and then he set those devilish eyes on me. I could only glare at him silently as blood continued to ooze it's way down my lips again. Slowly, Bakura reaches into his pocket pulling out a napkin and tosses it to me. My eyes follow it's descending path onto my leg. "You look like shit" he chuckles. "You don't look any better, _dearie_~" His eyes roll at my terrible habit of pet names.

I reach out picking the cloth up with a terrible tremble in my hands. Adrenaline was fading away leaving only exhaustion, the stings of pain and a sudden weight I wasn't aware of. I press the napkin under my nose, already I could feel it dampening with red. There was movement from the corner of my eye, the thief was starting to get up on shaking legs. He held onto the wall for support as he made his way out of the hallway.

People would have thought that after all the years we'd been together fighting and loving there would have been more then him just giving me a napkin. Sadly, people have a messed up reality of things. Bakura wasn't a person who would baby me because I got a little beat up. Even my own pride wouldn't allow him. Slowly and with a bit of effort, I stood up on my own two feet. The world suddenly went vertigo and I had to lean myself against the wall to keep from toppling over. Taking a few deep breaths through my mouth, I open my eyes not really remembering closing them in the first place. Counting slowly down in my head, I began to limp my way down the hall after him.

_One, two, three…_

I could see the thief down the hall waiting patiently in the doorway. His snow white hair was dirtied with whatever we had been rolling in. Honestly, his clothes from before this whole brawl made him look fetching, now he just looked like bum down the street. My vision began to blur but I kept going.

As I was saying, people have a messed up reality of things. Just because we slept with each other —loved each other even, didn't mean that everything changed between us. He still had a bit of Zorc in him, I still killed him whenever he tried to take over the world and we still fought over nothing. He still murders, I still speak of protecting others — we don't change who we are. Bakura was still the bastard who'd rather butcher me then nurse me back to health.

"You're thinking again…"

"And?" I gasp out, brushing my way past him. He does nothing but scoff at my answer.

"You think too much." It was a fact I was perfectly aware of. I did. I thought too much. Still though, even with the world going dark around me and falling, I don't think I minded thinking. He was still a bastard. I was a goody two shoes. Even falling into darkness I knew he wouldn't catch me but I also knew one thing too…

The fucker could stand guard better then anyone I knew.


	8. Admitting

AN: This chapter is written differently than the rest. I had to go digging around on my RP account to find it but I was successful. I think I'll also take this moment to thank all the reviews I've gotten for this story. I'm glad that people appreciate this couple as much as I do, even though I like to keep them as canon as possible. I'm also sorry for the one who has to confess his darker feelings.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever wanted to kill him?"<p>

"Who?"

Rusted brown irises fell on the pharaoh's form in a sideways glance. The thief's hand held on the bottle a little tighter as he took another swing of his beer. The monarch looked in disgust, his own glass of wine only half way filled. "That partner of yours," Bakura chuckles out.

There was silence for a moment as the royal began to think slowly on the question. Had he ever wanted to harm his partner? Did he ever want to kill Yugi? Lips pursed in concentration brows furrowing and the glass was put down on the railing. "Once."

Bakura laughs before taking another swig of his beer then throwing it out over the balcony. Atem could hear the bottle crash below but didn't move his eyes from the wine glass. "My, my, the great Pharaoh thinking of such things. Who would have thought." The thief's voice was taunting and slightly slurred but it wasn't what he said that bothered the monarch. The thief left laughing and talking about how he was going to visit some old friends of his.

All Atem heard was white noise.

With a simple move of his hand the glass of wine tipped over the edge and onto the pavement below.


	9. Sire

AN: This chapter is written differently than the rest. I had to go digging around on my RP account to find it but I was successful. They will probably return to first person eventually but we shall see. I feel sorry for the one who cares far more than the other.

* * *

><p>Atem was annoyed, bothered and even a bit frustrated by the situation that had been put before him. The Thief had made a mess leaving the monarch to fix the situation before confronting the brute. It wasn't even the usual either. It was something new and completely beyond something the monarch thought the other would do. There was a woman before him, long peach colored locks held up in a loose bun. Her back was facing him as she ordered ice cream for them both.<p>

It was his money of course, after all he did have a bit of that gentleman streak still in him. The young woman takes the two offered ice cream cones — one covered in chocolate syrup, nuts and sprinkles, the other was just a simple vanilla cone with a dash of sprinkles and caramel. She turns slowly towards him and that's where his eyes lowered.

Her belly was with child.

Now, when he first had heard of it, he did confront the thief about it only to have him either avoid it entirely, change the subject or get mad about Atem asking too many questions. In the end it only made the royal annoyed with him. When asked whether he would care for the child Bakura again ignored the question. However there was small hints of fatherhood in him, at least in the supporting part.

He sent her money. Actual money. Nothing stolen from what he could find, it was literally the cash the thief had earned from work. He sent her several thousand to which, from what Atem heard from her, she tried to give back. The woman was set to raise the child on her own but she did not mind if it's sire visited.

Somehow, Atem doubted it.


	10. Monster

AN: Found something along my RP account again. I've been writing drabbles but I felt like this was more relevant than anything. I'm sorry if this makes no sense. It probably won't. Oh, well. I just write.

* * *

><p>Power often corrupted one's mind or at least that was how the stories told it. I never thought of it much considering even at a young age, Father had told me differently on how we could use that power. Not for one's selfish gains but for the good of the people. It still held true in my heart but still…<p>

It didn't ease the horror I had done.

Blood dripped down my hands in heavy droplets. I could hear each each drop as they fell to the small puddle on the ground like a leaking faucet. It wasn't mine. It had never been mine and the knowledge of that scared me. Beside me was the Thief who seemed perfectly fine in the current situation, his clothes and body unstained of the atrocities that had been done in the room. My eyes followed the blood trail that zigg-zagged across the room in many directions but they all met in the same place.

"I—I couldn't have…" I gasp out, shaking my head as I take a step back. My foot couldn't quite hold my weight causing me to stumble and fall onto my ass. The carpet squished under my weight and there was the heavy fresh metallic smell that followed. Blood.

"Oh, I think you always to be capable…even then," the Thief starts his rusted brown eyes never wavering from the scene before him. "Never thought you of all people to go off doing my work~"

Power has a way of corrupting people. If one gains too much they tend to dirty their good shoes.

Once, I had met a family with a father and his two little girls. They were sweet, caring and pretty normal. In short they were just regular people that I met during my travels yet something had changed that I wasn't fully aware of. Or perhaps I just didn't want to grasp it.

I didn't recognize the bodies on the floor after all I couldn't find the heads. Truthfully I think it would have ruined whatever sanity I had left if I saw them but I could tell from little I knew of anatomy that there were two small bodies huddled against the couch with pieces of their exposed rib cage poking out. There was an arm somewhere but the rest of the body parts were lost in the room. All that was really there for the two smaller corpses were their torsos, the ripped fabric of their clothes and the smell of decay.

I wanted to raise my hand to cover my mouth but I didn't want anymore blood on me. Not that sitting in it made it any better. "I just…"

The thief didn't let me finish, instead proceeded to walk further into the room. His boots squish against the carpet but he didn't seem to mind the awful sound of it. Kneeling down he inspects the two smaller bodies — corpses in the room with a calculating gaze. "…Looks like a beast tore them apart. These," he says, pointing to the punctures in the stomach area. "Are teeth marks. Just a guess, but one of your little pets did this." I wasn't sure if that was entirely comforting to hear but to know that the blood on my hands weren't theirs was…

No. It didn't make things much better.

Raising up onto his feet, Bakura turned on his heel and approached the far wall where there was one more corpse to be found. Unlike the other small bodies, this one was slightly more recognizable. It was definitely an adult male with the wide shoulders, the muscles in his arms and the clothes that he wore. There was also a difference on how he died as well. He wasn't ripped apart like the others, though his head was still missing. The body had multiple cuts, puncture marks and had several large shadow-like spikes sticking out of it. Bakura approaches the body placing his fingers lightly on the spikes.

He pulls his extremities away, placing one in his mouth. There was a slight cheery hum coming from the Thief that made me question things again but it wasn't exactly the time nor place to start with that. Bakura was insane but at the moment my sanity wasn't much to judge either. "Shadow magic~" he purrs out after removing his finger from his mouth. "Strange to have them this solid though, probably fade in a few hours but it reeks!" That bit of information seemed to please the Thief immensely.

"This isn't a game, Bakura!"

"Oh?" He turns towards me with a grin on his lips. "This has always been a game, Pharaoh! Or have you forgotten what your little mission is?"

"My mission doesn't involve this!"

"Doesn't it!?" He barks out a laughter. It was a malicious sound that caused a shiver down my spine. "This is all just a game and now you have this! So tell me Pharaoh," he growls out the grin turning into a smirk. He approaches quickly and before I can get up, his hands were around my collar and lifting me up. The thief's rusted brown eyes had a dangerous glint to them. The eyes of a killer. A mad-man. A monster. My hands held onto his arm more for to keep myself from choking and to help stabilize my weight.

"How long is it going to be before you lose that little goody act of yours? How long before you turn into the monster I always knew you were?!"


	11. Why

AN: Looking through my drabbles on my RP account I find so many that are barely of Bakura and Yami interacting. Oh well. Here goes more.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if he did anything different or tried to provoke the thief. In fact, the royal had started to tip toe around him depending on certain situations. He wasn't sure how to act even when a random remote flew through the air at him or when Bakura got angry for whatever reason. In the end it always ended the same either a small squabble of words or Atem simply dismissing it. However, there was one time that the other spoke.<p>

"Exactly why don't you hate me?"

A delicate brow rose up at the question. At first he didn't know how to answer even opening his mouth to speak but words didn't come to him. Finally, after a few silent moments of staring at dark eyes he spoke.

"I never said I hated you, but if I remember correctly I told you I wouldn't love you any less either"

"And **why** not?"

"Why would I** not**?"


End file.
